


'How The Tables Have Turned'

by raphaelsantiagosavedhimself



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Saphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raphaelsantiagosavedhimself/pseuds/raphaelsantiagosavedhimself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael once interrupted Magnus on a date with Alec. Now Magnus gets his revenge when he spots Raphael on a date with Simon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'How The Tables Have Turned'

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr

He was on a date. A real, actual date with another person. A person he really liked. And who really liked him. And had agreed to go on a date with him. Raphael had never felt more like the teenage boy he still resembled than in that moment.

Simon sat opposite him, smiling and apparently unable to take his eyes off Raphael as Raphael pretended to study the menu. He didn’t really need to look at the menu, he came to Taki’s all the time. He supposed it was a pretty disappointing place for a first date – he came to Taki’s with Lily and Elliott every week – but he wanted familiarity while he figured out whether whatever he had going on with Simon was actually going to work. He wanted to be somewhere comfortable.

Simon hadn’t protested.

‘Ready to order?’ the waitress asked. Thankfully, it was not Kaelie Whitewillow. Raphael was still secretly terrified of being seen by someone they knew. Not because he was ashamed of Simon, but because he still wasn’t sure what this was and did not particularly want to have to discuss it with anyone before he had figured it out.

He placed his usual order and Simon, still smiling brightly, asked for the same. The waitress jotted it down and then walked away, expertly winding around tables while she flipped through the notepad.

Raphael looked back at Simon. Simon was now studying his menu, probably trying to figure out what it was he had just ordered, since Raphael didn’t think he’d been paying much attention. Raphael took the moment Simon’s attention was diverted to study him. He loved to watch Simon when Simon didn’t know he was being watched. All his self-consciousness melted away. His lips silently formed the words as he read the menu. Raphael had seen him doing the same thing while reading comics. He kept trying to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose too, forgetting he was no longer wearing them. Raphael wondered if Simon was aware of doing those things.

Raphael had no idea how they had gotten here. How his opinion of the fledgling had gone from annoyance to fascination. He wanted to spend every moment he could with Simon and it still never felt like enough. He wanted to be able to tell Simon that, but was too afraid to give voice to it.

‘Well, well, well. How the tables have turned.’

If Raphael’s heart still beat, it would have sunk. He closed his eyes, praying in vain that the speaker would just go away.

No such luck, of course. When Raphael opened his eyes, Magnus Bane was leaning against their table, a malicious grin plastered across his face, while Alexander Lightwood stood behind him smirking knowingly at Simon.

‘This isn’t what it looks like,’ Raphael said.

‘I think this is _exactly_ what it looks like,’ Magnus said. ‘And I think you’re being very insulting to your date.’

‘Oh, I don’t mind,’ Simon said.

If possible, Magnus’ grin widened. ‘And he didn’t deny he was your date. Hence, exactly what it looks like.’

Raphael glared over at Simon who gave him a sheepish smile.

‘We’ve been here before, haven’t we, Raphael?’ Magnus said. He looked over his shoulder at Alec. ‘Have we been here before?’

‘We have,’ Alec confirmed.

‘Is it at all possible you could not mention this to anyone?’

‘You did,’ Magnus said, examining his nail polish. ‘Fair is fair.’

‘I only told Ragnor!’

‘You still told someone.’

‘Is there anything I can do to—’

‘Nope—’

‘—please don’t do this—’

‘—nope—’

‘—I hate you—’

‘—nope—’

‘—Bane!—’

‘—and also no,’ Magnus finished. His smile now so wide it looked predatory, like a big cat on the hunt.

‘It has been wonderful seeing you, Raphael,’ Magnus said. ‘And you, Sherwin.’

‘Simon,’ Simon corrected.

‘But Alexander and I must dash. I have a phone call to make.’ Magnus made his way back out of the diner.

Alec gave Simon a look that was almost apologetic, before following Magnus.

Raphael put his head down on the table and groaned.

‘What just happened?’ Simon asked.

‘I just got my comeuppance,’ Raphael said, his voice muffled by the table.

‘Really?’ Simon asked, sounding genuinely surprised. ‘I didn’t realise that kind of thing could happen to you.’

Raphael raised his head to look at Simon, who was grinning back at him.

‘Don’t you start, fledgling,’ Raphael said, before putting his head back in the tabletop while Simon giggled.


End file.
